Black Planet
The Black Planet is a Daemon World located in the Eye of Terror. The realm of the Black Prince, a Daemon Prince of Slaanesh, it is a perfectly round black object 2000 km wide, easily mistakable for a black hole. The planet is a sensory null, and no light escapes its surface. As one approaches, a daemonic-infused aura of sensory deprivation takes hold, and slowly all senses are lost. Once the planet's warp energies have taken hold over ones senses, the only way to leave is through the guidance of the world's Daemon Prince master. History and Nature The Black Planet was created by Slaanesh in a particularly somber and dour mood, the psychic murmur coalescing in its excessive energies to a physical form: a perfectly round and black daemon world of total darkness, from whence no sense can escape. With this outpouring of psychic energy, the Black Prince, its daemonic ruler, was also born. its strange landscape, although not as alluring as Slaanesh’s gilded palaces of opulence, nevertheless holds a whispered attention among the Prince’s servants. For there are those among their number who, in their quest for pleasure-pain, will willingly subject themselves to the Black Planet’s warp-essence of sensory deprivation, savouring the pleasure of the excruciating agony of withdrawal only a sensory maniac of the highest calibre may feel. As one approaches the planetoid, slowly all sense begins to dissipate. Fingers become numb, sound dies out and sight becomes muddy. The longer one tarries on the planet's surface, the stronger and more permanent the effect becomes, until eventually one loses the ability to feel anything - taste, touch, sight, sense or smell. Once all sense has been lost, all that remains for its denizen is to lie down and wait for death as they wither away, enthralled by the daemon world's energies. And unknown to all, the black mist bleeds into their very brains and souls, turning those who tarry too long into empty husks, soulless, without memory, without want, and blissful. Once this process has ended, the death of all the senses becomes permanent, and all that remains is the Black Prince's telepathic voice. One has no choice but to follow its commands, becoming a grotesque marionette for the Daemon Prince's every whim. Denizens Besides its Daemon Prince master, the Black Planet bears a small host of lesser Slaaneshi daemons, most of them punished by their former masters and made to manifest to the planet's surface as prison. Such lesser beings of sensation unbearably go mad as the Black Planet's powers take hold. Cut off from all senses, they have no choice but to acquiesce and serve the Black Prince. In time, they become Amphoracs, senseless and empty themselves, and completely under the thrall of the Daemon Prince's telepathic powers. It uses them as heralds of its will, sending them forth in its stead to entice mortals. Daemons of higher stature are immune to this telepathic control. Although some will frequent the Black Planet for the maddening pain-pleasure senselessness brings to them, they come and go as they will. Only a handful material beings have escaped the Black Planet alive, and all have done so because the Black Prince had willed it. Among them are the Shadow Griffons chapter of Space Marines. Landing on the planet after being lost in the Warp, they brokered a pact with the planet's master, dedicating themselves to the Black Prince and to Slaanesh, and emerged as the Shadow Reavers, Chaos renegades. The visit to the daemon world had tainted their geneseed, and small slivers of its essence are carried on by the Shadow Reavers themselves. Others, such as the White Scar renegade Lord Vashkadai Qan, the mutant Drusilla Ludovica and the Carcharodon Aka-Mano sought out the planet to likewise submit themselves to the Black Prince's will, emerging bearing the essence of the Black Planet within them as gift from its Daemon Prince. Geography Perfectly round, its only landmark is the palace of the Black Prince, a vast and sprawling place where the stifling energies are so impenetrable that approach is impossible unless the Black Prince wishes otherwise. It is, in its essence opulent, with golden and black arches, scented pink silks and soft surfaces lining the walls - features that are unknown to all but the Daemon Prince himself, and that exist solely for its enjoyment. Beneath the thick, numbing mist and strewn across the planet's surface lie the bodies of supplicants and celebrants, squirming in blissful agony among the bones of their predecessors. For those that make the dark pilgrimage seldom wish, or are able to, return. Indeed, one may leave only through the telepathic guidance of the planet's master, The Black Prince. This is a rare occurrence, so the once round shape of the planetoid is littered with bodies, both dead and dying, in rolling hills and mounds of bones and torsos. Category:Daemon Worlds Category:Worlds